


In the Nick of Time

by phrankie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, ninja - Fandom
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrankie/pseuds/phrankie
Summary: My first time writing one of these, so please be kind. I am not an experienced writer, but i thought i would give this a try. I was gonna do a self-insert, but figured a ‘X Reader’ would be better so that anyone can be the one in the story. This is uncharted territory for me and completely out of my comfort zone. I know it’s not very good, but your feedback is welcome. Just don’t humiliate me. That’s all i ask.





	In the Nick of Time

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing one of these, so please be kind. I am not an experienced writer, but i thought i would give this a try. I was gonna do a self-insert, but figured a ‘X Reader’ would be better so that anyone can be the one in the story. This is uncharted territory for me and completely out of my comfort zone. I know it’s not very good, but your feedback is welcome. Just don’t humiliate me. That’s all i ask.

It has been a few weeks since your unexpected encounter with a lone red-banded turtle on that fateful night you were nearly accosted by a rapist in a dark alley. The scene has been on a continuous loop in your mind since that night, and it seems to carry on into your dreams.  
It was evident that his arrival on the scene was an accidental one while he was out on patrol, separated from his brothers in his assigned location; the initial shock of his appearance long since gone from your memory, replaced only by wonder and curiosity of what might have been. But, nonetheless, as you move on with your daily life, it remains a moment you will never forget.  
***  
Your day started like any other, but you had stayed at work a little later than usual to finish a slide presentation for an important briefing the following day. When you finally left, it was after dark. You locked up, and started your routine walk home. It was the first time you had ever walked home after sunset, but you had taken the same route enough times that you could walk it blindfolded, so you continued on your way with confidence.  
Suddenly, you had an eerie feeling someone was following you. Your senses seemed to heighten as you began to hear footsteps closing in behind you, so you quickened your pace, careful to keep moving forward. Your heart was racing with fear as you broke into a run. Without warning, you were abruptly blindsided by a large, heavy breathing man who violently shoved you into the nearest alley. You screamed as you hit the pavement hard, landing on your shoulder and sliding to a stop behind a dumpster.  
You were then lifted and slammed against the alley wall as the man began ripping your clothing to get to what he wanted. He had you pinned, the rough brick cutting into your shoulder blades. You tried screaming again, but his filthy hand silenced you as he growled his demands in your ear.  
Tears began to fall as you realized what was about to take place. You shuddered in disgust as he licked your neck from your shoulder to you jawline. You squeezed your eyes tightly shut to keep from looking at your attacker, when suddenly his weight was violently lifted from you. Your eyes shot open and you crumbled to the asphalt as a hulking figure came to your aid.  
At first you cowered against the wall, terrified and trembling as he tackled and incapacitated your assailant, then approached you from the shadows. As he spoke with concern of your well-being, his gruff Brooklyn accent successfully calmed you. When the light of the moon revealed his features, your breath hitched as your eyes grew wide and your heart began beating wildly.  
He quickly stepped away with an apology for frightening you, but cautiously inched back toward you. His eyes caught your attention as he offered you a large three-fingered hand. You gasped and flinched momentarily, but took his hand gratefully as he gently lifted you to your feet.  
His green eyes took in your appearance, scanning quickly for any injuries you may have sustained. He leaned in close when he saw your torn clothing, and as he carefully ran his fingers across the abrasions on your bleeding arm, inquired hoarsely, “Are you okay there, sweetheart?”  
You winced as his fingers came in contact with your searing flesh, but whispered breathlessly, “Y-yeah… yeah… I-I’m… Okay.” The word ‘sweetheart’ caught you off guard. As you met his gaze, you were captivated immediately by his unique beauty, causing something to stir deep within your core. 

“Y-you… you… saved me…” you managed to breathe as you trembled beneath his touch. His eyes sparkled with compassion as he replied in a harsh whisper, “Yeah…”  
You continued to stare as he grunted sympathetically and pulled what looked like clean bandages from his belt. He looked you over once more and inquired, “Are ya sure yer okay?” You nodded reluctantly and he continued, “Do ya think you could let me take care o’that for ya?,” he asked quietly, pointing to your injuries. “I swear I ain’t gonna hurt ya… I’m here ta help… if you’ll let me,” he said apprehensively.  
You followed his large green finger and shyly replied, “Oh…right. Yeah… s-sure.” You watched as he began cleaning and wrapping your wounds. He was surprisingly gentle, his calloused hands experienced, precise. Your eyes followed his movements as he continued his work, and then your eyes slowly moved to his face. He was so close that his exhales expelled across your cheek, gently blowing the loose stands of your disheveled [h/c] hair.  
Your breath caught in your throat as you took in every detail of his human-like features; his alluring lips with the perfect curves, his captivating eyes that sparkled in the moonlight, the flat of his nose that seemed to glisten in the dimness of the alleyway as he breathed, the angle of his jawline. He was breath-taking, a sight to behold; different, unique, something out of a fantasy. He smelled of leather and rain with a hint of sweat and motor oil. It was intoxicating. Your eyes lingered as he finished his work.  
You blinked from your reverie when he broke the silence. He spoke in a quiet gruff, yet kind voice, “There. That oughta hold ya ova ‘til you can get home.” He gave an accomplished smile and a chuckle as he caught your stare. Your breath hitched, and you quickly turned away as your cheeks burned with embarrassment.  
You looked back at him as an amused smile graced his lips, “Heh. I know it’s hard ta look at my ugly mug. A giant talkin’ turtle ain’t sumthin ya see ev’ryday. It’s okay. I don’t expect ya ta like me. I’m jus’ glad yer okay.” Your cheeks deepened in color as your heart fluttered wildly, but you managed to whisper, “Thank you… for saving me….....” You opened your mouth then closed it again as you gave him an inquisitive glance.  
“Raphael,” he stated suddenly. A look of bewilderment from you had him add, “My name… it’s Raphael. What’s yours…if ya don’t mind me askin’.” Your eyes widened in acknowledgment as he awkwardly cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh…sorry. [Y/n]. My name is…[y/n].” you squeaked with a quick nod of your head.  
Raph gave you a sheepish grin as he slowly backed away and said in a gravelly whisper, “Well…uh….[y/n]…it was nice ta meet ya. I didn’t mean’ta scare ya…if I scared ya. So…uh…sorry about that.”  
As he backed away, your mind screamed Don’t leave me! You reached out a trembling hand and timidly placed it on his forearm, abruptly stopping him in his retreat, then the words followed in a desperate plea, “Don’t go…please… Raphael.”  
Raph noticed your eyes were wide with fear and moved closer to you, placing his large three-fingered hand on your shoulder as he replied gently, “Hey…It’s alright, [y/n]. If you want me ta stay… I’ll stay. I don’t have’t go nowhere.”  
You gave a sigh of relief as his hand steadied your trembling body. You glimpsed over at the motionless body of your assailant with a worried look as the two of you stepped away from it and into the safety of the shadows. As you brought your eyes back up to Raph’s, you inquired softly, “Do you think….maybe… you could…uh…”  
“Take ya home?” He interrupted with a smirk. You gave a hopeful smile as you nodded nervously and said, “Would you? It’s not far.”  
Raph took a cautionary glance around the dark alley and out at the mouth where several citizens passed by sporadically, then he replied in a timorous tone, “Sure. But…ya gotta undastand, it won’t be…on the streets. I’d have ta…well…I’d have ta carry ya. Is that okay?” 

Your heart lurched beneath your ribcage as the thought of him holding you raced through your thoughts. He stood well over 6 feet tall, ripped with large bulging muscles and tattoos. Concealed in his belt were sharp knife-like weapons he could easily stab you with, yet his previous actions proved to the contrary. You took a deep breath and decided to give him a chance, so you swallowed your fear and nodded firmly.  
With your consent, Raphael carefully scooped you up into his arms as he gruffly encouraged you to hang on. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he suddenly ascended the fire escape with ease. Your stomach twisted when you realized where he was heading.  
Eyes wide, you buried your head into his neck with a terrified yelp. He chuckled and reassured you, “Don’t worry, I gotcha,” as you tightened your grip around him, your hot breath tantalizing on his skin. You closed your eyes, breathing in his heavenly musk as he made his way to the rooftop of the address you gave him.  
***  
You smile as you reminisce on that moment. Now, every night, as you walk home, you have no fear of what lurks in the shadows; cos somewhere out there, on the rooftops of NYC, Raphael is there… watching.… always.


End file.
